Cowards and Heroines
by muffiny doom
Summary: He was a coward. He never took risks and stood by helplessly in insecure situations. She was a heroine. She did what she needed to do and was never afraid. But even the Cowardly Lion can save the day and Dorothy needs saving sometimes. SMUT and language.
1. Maybe Tomorrow

It was today I realized I was invisible. Who was I to think a girl like that would ever be interested in me? We'd been friends for six years now, and, ironically, I fell for her sister. It wasn't until recently I realized I fell in love with her the day I met her. But it was too late. Today I decided the feeling would never be mutual.

I saw her… kissing Maurice… of all people.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't splurge much at dinner. My favorite, Mom's pot roast, but still, the sight of me lifting my fork was scarce. Yeah, I had lost a considerably large amount of weight over the past four years, but my eating habits never changed. When I was upset, I'd usually eat a lot more than usual, but tonight was different; I hardly ate anything. That meant something seriously had to be wrong with me. Was I getting sick? Yes. Goodness, yes. Hopelessly, madly lovesick.

I jumped onto my bed, belly-side, and buried my face in my pillow. This was my bed, but it still didn't feel like home. My real bed was wherever the KND (now TND) headquarters was. The TND was my home, it was where my heart lied. Along with something else, which I didn't want to think about.

I exhaled a long, irritated groan and threw my brown cap on the floor, running my hands through my unruly auburn hair. Being a teenager was frustrating. Being a teenaged nerd was more than difficult. And being a teenaged, nerdy Hoagie Gilligan was just impossible.

I flipped over on my back and pushed my yellow-tinted goggles up to my forehead, so I could view my surroundings in true color. Model airplanes hung from the ceiling, surrounded by photo luminescent stars. The walls were lacquered a dark blue, painted long before I knew her, before I knew it was her favorite color. At that I closed my eyes, trying not to think about her, and how she was the light of my entire world, the color of my soul, the blood that ran through my veins. But I really didn't want to stop. It was these joyous thoughts that overwhelmed me all the time, in hopes she would one day see she gave my metaphorical flower sunlight. Until today, at least.

I glanced at the clock in hopes it would be late enough to have at a failed attempt at sleep. 10: 52. Close enough for me.

I took off my goggles completely (which very few people knew were my prescription glasses) and layed them on my nightstand. I let my sky blue button up (which I never buttoned) fall to the floor and I kicked off my brownish pants. After pu;;ing off my white socks and t-shirt, I stood in front of my mirror in only my boxers, which were imprinted with the British aviation symbol (once, I dropped my books in the hallway and my bending over must have revealed them since Wally immediately asked if I was a The Who fan).

I had been going to the gym some with Wally the past few weeks (He'd been spending a lot of time there, something about overhearing Kuki talking about liking guys with big arms to protect her. The poor kids, still oblivious to their feelings… Will they ever learn?) and I was actually surprised to see results. I wasn't deathly thin and I definitely was not fat. I stared agape when I flexed my arm to find rock hard muscle (and not a bag of pudding!). My middle was also looking healthy, what looked like the beginning of a six-pack. I released a bewildered chuckle and gave a lop-sided grin to my reflection. When it came down to it, I guess I never realized how… not repulsing I was. I mean, I suppose I was okay-looking. Semi-athletic body, bright blue eyes, 5'11", nice smile (hey, where'd I get those dimples?). Too bad my personality was so unlikeable, or I'm sure at least one girl would want to date me. I was a geek, simple as that. Smart, socially awkward, I told awful jokes (I still thought they were funny….). I was undateable. And I could never get that girl, that girl of my dreams, that damned beautiful girl.

I flopped onto my bed unenthusiastically, got under the covers, and turned my light out. I closed my eyes, wishing everytime I did, I didn't have to see her face. It hurt, yet healed. It scorned, yet soothed. Man, women were just trouble. They ruined my life, but made it livable. Damn her beauty and grace. Damn Maurice… Damn my cowardice!

Maybe tomorrow I'd tell her. Did she really need to know? Would it even matter to her? She was my best friend, after all… she wouldn't purposely hurt me. At least, I didn't think so. Let's see, what would I have to lose? My dignity (comes with rejection), my best friend (would she get THAT mad?), my pants and my teeth if Maurice found out (would he really do that or was I overreacting?), my lunch if I got nervous (vomit really screams "I love you, let me be your boyfriend", right?), and, most of all, my chances at having kids one day (after being nut-checked by Wally for letting her get away, because he'd been persistent lately on urging me to ask her out. "Ya just go togetha perfectlay," he'd say).

That would be a lot to lose in one day… And God knows I value my pants staying in my body in a public place. (A/N: Pantsing is hazing, kids! Don't do it! Everytime you do it, Nigel will kill a puppy! Nigel: "WHAT? Why would I waste my time killing a puppy? That's absurd!" Me: "Shut your face, this is Hoagie's story time! SHHHHHH!") Maybe I wouldn't tell her just yet.

My last thought before losing consciousness was: _My life would be so much easier if I were a black guy…_

_

* * *

A/N: Okay, my first fic! The first chap is kinda short, sorry. But there will be more to come. Sorry if I disappointed. :'( r&r please. -Zimmy Oh and Codename: Kids Next Door is NOT mine. It's Mr. Warburton's. If it were mine, I'd totally jizz my pants though. :D_


	2. Midnight Comfort

I was alarmed, woken deep in my slumber by a loud noise coming from my window. It was a dreary night, I assumed it was just the outside tree brushing up against the glass. I squinted at my alarm clock, 12: 54, it said. I yawned and nuzzled my face in my pillow, ready for sleep again. Not even a second after I got comfortable, I heard the noise again, this time it had a consistent rhythm, like a knocking. My eyes widened in fear of what I might find. It was probably Count Spankulot again (who over the years had turned into a total perv to teenaged boys, and I swear he was trying to put "the moves" on me…). I slipped on my gloggles (that's what my mom called them) and took a deep breath, my shaky hand ready to pull up the blinds. But I was SO not ready to be butt-raped after the day I'd had… I finally pulled the string and let out a yelp, not loud enough for Tommy, down the hall, to hear. I tumbled backward off my bed and hit the floor, head first. I scrambled to my feet and stared out my window, beholding the form standing on a ladder. Not who I was expecting at all.

Quickly, I climbed onto my bed and raised the window as silently as possible. The look on my face must have been ghastly bewildered.

"Boy, you look like you've seen a ghost. You musta been lookin' in da mirror 'cuz you know you're as pale as one…" she chuckled as she teased me.

I tried to soften my face, and most likely I was blushing. My typical reaction to her intimidating presence. I rubbed my neck instinctively as I gazed into her chocolatey eyes.

"D'I-I… Just wasn't expecting guests…" I finally spoke, "I would've tidied up…"

I looked down and noticed my almost nakedness. I gasped and hastily pulled the sheet over my bare chest. "O-or put some clothes on…" Damn, this was embarrassing…

She let out a small laugh. "Abby's seen ya in yo undies before… Sir Gets-Pantsed-A-Lot." I blushed furiously at that. "So you gonna let Abby in? Or are you plannin' on lettin' 'er catch a cold?"

"Oh, y-yeah, of course, come in…"

Abby climbed in the window and kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on my floor. She made herself at home, sitting cross legged on my bed. I noticed immediately what she was wearing… and who wouldn't have? The 16-year-old was wearing a light blue satin camisole, v-neck (very….. very v-neck….), lacey around the embroidery, with matching shorts that barely covered any of her thigh. Her long onyx hair hung loosely down her back, not in its usual braid or ponytail, which was a very rare sight indeed. But what grabbed my attention the most about her appearance… was that her… n… n-nipples poked through her cami. Quite obviously. Was she aware of that? I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled the covers more over my boxers, feeling the drastic rise in them, hoping Abby wouldn't notice.

I returned my attention to her eyes , noticing they were shiny and moist. Had she been crying?

"A-Abby is something wrong?" Dammit, why couldn't I stop stuttering? 'Ya big, awkward idiot!' I cursed myself.

Her face softened into sadness as she averted her gaze out the window. "Abby just doesn't want to be alone…"

I wasn't going to pry from her, never would I ask her to give me any more than what she gave. I would wait for her to tell me in her own. But as I looked into a beautiful face so full of melancholy, my heart was aching just as much as hers was. I felt her pain and I wanted to just die.

"Well…" I began, laying my hand on her knee, smiling sympathetically. "You know where to find me, and I'll always be here."

She gave me a soft smile, the anguish slowly faded away. "Thanks, Hoagie…"

I gave her my signature crooked smile and thought for a moment. I held out my arms to her, me probably needing a hug as much as Abby.

She smiled at me wider and quickly obliged to wrapping her arms around my neck, as my arms encased her waist. Her embrace was light, yet strong and she nuzzled her nose under my jaw. Sure we had hugged many times before, but this one felt different. I would even go as far as to say it was intimate. Abby pulled me closer, like she never wanted to let me go. … What? Was I out of my mind? No, there was no way she'd hug me like that, that's crazy!

Caught up in my own denial, I barely noticed when I felt liquid streaming down my neck. Oh God… Was she crying? No no no!

I hugged her as tight as I could, just wanting all this pain to end for her, I would have given my life if it meant she could be happy just then. No, not just then! Forever! Abby deserved to be happy forever. And I would've done anything for her to have that. She deserved to never cry again.

"Oh Abby, please, tell me what I can do… What happened to you…?" I asked pleadingly.

She pulled back so we could look each other in the face and she wiped her tears away with her palm. She wasn't hysterical or anything, just genuinely upset. But that was enough for my heart to fall to pieces.

"What…" she cleared her throat so she wouldn't squeak her words, "What if… you lost the one you loved most in the world?"

My mouth opened in a bit of shock to such a question. No words came out, but my eyes shifted around like the answer would be written somewhere. It took a minute to even get my head wrapped around the query. To be honest, I'd never really thought about it. I suppose I just found it impossible for Abby to ever d-… I didn't even want to say the word. Abby, gone…? No, that just wasn't… It wasn't even a possibility! Never! I… There was no way I could even begin to consider a life without her. It was because I would have no life without her there in it.

I shook my head erratically, "I… I-I don't even want to think about that…"

"It's hard ta think about…" Abby started, looking down in her hands. "But sometimes… It does happen when we don't think it will… And we don't think it's possible to lose the ones we love…"

Who was she talking about? Was it Nigel? Did she miss him after he left? I knew she liked Numbuh 1! Well that didn't make a lot of sense, why would she break down now over something that happened six years ago? Wait, what about Maurice, did he have something to do with this? Was he moving or something? Dying even? No no no, Maurice wouldn't be croaking, I was going crazy… This all had a logical, non-Maurice related explaination, I was sure…

"Maurice…"

…. Ah damn... I knew it… They were in love.

"Maurice's mom just died in a car crash, Hoagie…" Abby said with tears in her eyes, "He's moving to Washington to live with his aunt… That's such a long way from Cleveland…"

Wait, what? Maurice's mom died? That… That was just awful. Man, did I feel like a total d-bag then… Aw, that was too much. Gah, I was such a terrible person!

"Abby, I… I'm so sorry… I mean, that's just terrible, I feel so sorry for Maurice… Please, send him my sympathy… I-I'm so sorry…" I immediately pulled her into a hug, knowing very well she'd need it. She was losing her friend. Or was he more than a friend? The kiss, was it a friendly sympathetic kiss? 'Now is not the time, Hoagie…' I told myself.

She embraced me tightly, shaking a bit, but not crying. Scared maybe? Didn't matter, I was going to hold her until she no longer needed it, without question. I nestled my nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of warm vanilla intoxicating her ebony locks. Was it possible to smell beautiful? If so, I was sure Abby would be the fairest of them all.

She slowly brushed her cheek against mine and sighed. This caught me by surprise and I wasn't sure what to make of it. "Abby's really gonna miss the boy…"She lay her hands in her lad and rested her forehead on my shoulder. "And this whole situation really got 'er thinkin'…"

I gulped, preparing for the worst: the greatest praise about Maurice. I rubbed her shoulders and closed my eyes, trying to envision what my life would be like without Abby. Loneliness. No fulfillment out of life, just me and my airplanes. I'd fly every day and have no one to come home to. No woman waiting for me, no beautiful wife to sleep next to, no kids to play with and tuck in at night, no wonderful children to fall off their bicycles and I have to bandage their knees… Without her, I knew I'd die alone. I couldn't bear the thought, tearing up some myself. Tomorrow came much sooner than expected.

"I can't live without you…"

We stared at each other with wide eyes for a long time, bewildered by the words we had said in unison. Did… Did Abby really…? But…

"A-A-Abby…" I stammered with my voice cracked. "I-I…"

I was cut off by plush lips embracing my own, and I let out a shocked, muffled yelp. Abby cupped my face in her hands and kissed me harder. My shoulders fell with my eye lids as my whole body slackened like jello, and I nonchalantly released highly pleased moans. I kissed her back, our tongues mingling in a unique tango, a dance that I never wanted to end. I was kissing Abigail Lincoln. And I was for the first time thankful for the cowardly lion that lived inside of me, because it brought me right here to this moment, making out with the damsel in distress who was always saving herself. And me.

* * *

A/N: Hey it's chapter 2! OMG that took FOREVER. But tell me. Was it worth it for the 2/5-ness? ;D R&R plz. KND is not mine, I don't own it. Damn. -Zimmy


	3. Sudden Circumstances

Okay… Now if only someone could've told me how it got to this point, it wouldn't have felt so surreal. I was lying in my bed, panting heavily, my whole body twitching and pulsing, my head was throbbing (both of them), and I had a series of juices splattered across my naval and stomach (whoa, how did THAT get on my chest?). Now if only I could remember… Oh wait… She kissed me didn't she? Was any of this even real? I looked to the mocha skinned, naked girl lying beside me, breathing hard into my pillow, glancing up at me occasionally. Oh hell yeah. That all really just happened. And… Oh God… I wasn't a virgin anymore… And neither was sweet, perfect Abigail Lincoln. As bad as I felt about deflowering her, and trust me, I felt like the scum of the earth, I held her form with my eyes and she never looked more beautiful. Her hair was an absolute mangled mess, her body misted in sweat, and her eyes were fatigued, but still she was stunning.

I, never in my life, imagined myself having sex with Abby. Honestly, I was pretty certain for a while there that I would die a virgin. But obviously, I had to have done something right to earn her, for her to give herself to me the way she did. I didn't deserve her. But still, there we were, lovers of sudden circumstances.

The sex was long, sort of painful, and extremely awkward, but at the same time, it just felt natural and right. I didn't think I could've had a better first time. It was then I knew Abby loved me, not just as a friend, clearly not that little. But enough to let me share that with her, enough to trust me with her body. It felt so right, like it was meant to happen.

Okay, I'll admit, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I was a smart person I thought, overall. I could tell you what the inverse cosine of twenty three degrees was in two seconds. If you asked me what a girl's g-spot was, I'd tell you it was a place in a girl's heart that was reserved specifically for gangsters. If you asked me how I was at fingering, I'd say I didn't know how to play the clarinet (A/N: bwahaha band humor…). The extent of knowledge my brain stored about intercourse was that it was where babies came from (the TND eventually learned from Abby… the hard way.) and it was in, out, in, out, in, out, done. That is until this night. Boy, was it more than I bargained for!

It really started when Abby took off her shirt. It really took me by surprise and I tried my hardest not to stammer like an idiot again. My jaw simply dropped and my… little friend in my pants automatically stood up. She stared at me expectantly and I finally took action by raising my hand up to her breast and stroking her hard nipple, still staring in awe. Her breasts were pretty large, not too big though, just enough to fit perfectly in my hands, which is what I did next. I squeezed them lightly and was surprised to hear Abby release a soft moan, making my gaze shift up to her pleasured face for a moment. I probably looked like a little boy walking into a toy store for the first time, the way I was beholding her bosoms. Because she took notice of it. She had chuckled and asked me if I liked them. I responded by wrapping my lips around her pointy nipple, running my tongue along it, my eyes meeting with hers as I did. Abigail retorted with a low, guttural 'ohh' and entwined her long boney fingers in my hair to pull my head in closer, like I wasn't allowed to remove my mouth. I sucked on her breast for a while, making her antsy, and that's when she surprised me yet again.

Abby's hand started to migrate down my face, followed by my neck and shoulder, then my torso, until finally it reached its destination. I let out a shocked, pleased groan as she gripped my clothed erection and worked her hand up and down my length, causing it to twitch a bit. Oh man did it feel so good. I didn't think anything could've outdone that sensation. And yet again was I wrong. She pulled down my boxers and tossed them onto the floor, and it was her turn to stare in awe, sitting in silence. That is until she choked out a voice-cracking 'hello…'. I grinned sheepishly, chuckling nervously at her and my head sunk in embarrassment. Did she really think I was that big…? Wow… There was my confidence booster!

Before I knew it, Abby had my fully erect… thing in her mouth, causing my whole body to tremble, then relaxed as I released a high, needy (even feminine) moan. "_Oh dear God, Abby…"_ I'd moaned, no longer capable of thought or regret, only comprehending the sweet pleasure. There was no holding back after that. I had no idea what I was doing after that point. Not because I was doing it wrong, no, but because there was not enough blood in my brain to think or remember. There was only doing. And boy, was it amazing. It was hot and sweaty, and somehow, at some point, I had Abby on her back, thrusting myself deep into her. For a virgin (and as hard as I was pushing my naughty appendage into her), she acted as if my penetration didn't hurt her at all, though the tiny drops of blood that ended up on my sheets proved otherwise (I felt terrible for that, and I'd apologize for it later). She was a very strong young woman and that was why I was so in love with her. It was as if nothing could get to her or hurt her, and I envied that immensely. I was the opposite. I was a scared little goof who had either convenient and frequent bad luck or was just born cursed, and it was probably the latter. We were a good balance for each other, at least in my own mind. I'd always give her an adventure, and that was enough of a reason to keep on living.

It was just a few minutes ago that we had climaxed, in near unison, screaming out in ecstasy (luckily my mother was away on a business trip and Tommy could sleep through the alien-zombie apocalypse). It was probably the greatest moment of my life when the beautiful girl exhaled my name in the most feminine voice I had ever heard from her. She collapsed beside me and I swore I saw my life go by in slow motion. This was by far the greatest night ever. And I got to share it with Abigail Lincoln.

I let out a small laugh as I realized something. It wasn't funny. But I laughed for some odd unknown reason. Yeah… This definitely was not the least bit hilarious.

She looked up at me skeptically. "What in da world… is so funny?"

I laughed a bit louder, unbelieving of this realization, almost psychotic giggling. "We… We didn't use protection! Ha!"

Abby stared at me in sincere disbelief for a moment, then, too, started laughing. This was not funny; it was utter madness, this realization drove us mad like hatters. And so we layed there, chuckling like mad for five minutes, reaching hysterical laughter.

The laughter slowly died down and we stared at each other with complete insecurity and regret. I… I knew I'd screw up somehow… And this was the end wasn't it? The end of my teenaged life, all in one night. Those chastity speakers weren't kidding when they said all it took was one time. And I just had to be that screw up! Oh God, what if I just ruined Abby's life forever?

She looked at me with sincere yet soft eyes and held my face in her hands. "A-Abby I'm so-!"

My words were muffled with her mouth meeting mine. I tasted salty liquid in my mouth and realized it was my own tears, not even noticing I was crying before, so wrapped up in my thoughts.

Abby pulled away and looked into my azure eyes sternly. "Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., don't you dare cry. Not now. And don't choo dare feel bad about this… There are no regrets here. Abby don't wanna take back a thing. Because Abby loves you, Hoagie… You got to be strong for us… And you just hope for the best now. This isn't certain; nothin' is just yet. Please don't worry about it too much. And if it is… Just… Just be here for Abby. And the… you know… Not that it's gonna happen! But if it does… You hear Abby?"

I nodded vigorously, trying to cease my bawling, but it just wouldn't stop. The water just kept pouring out of my eyes and whimpers kept escaping from my throat. Abby held me close and rocked me back and forth as if I were a baby as I sobbed into her clavicle.

_Baby_… Just that word made my heart race. I wasn't ready for this… When I found Abby at my window, I certainly didn't expect to get here. Potentially a teenaged parent.

"Abby needs you now, Hoagie… She needs you to be her hero… To fight for her. Will you do that? Will be Abby's fighter?"

I was a coward. I stood by helplessly in insecure situations and allowed them to unfold, no matter how much I wanted to fix them. Abby was a heroine. She did what she needed to do without a second thought, without fear, and followed her own path at all costs. I supposed… even the Cowardly Lion could save the day. And Dorothy Gale eventually needed support. But were the odds of the lion knocking the little Kansas farm girl up? That was beastiality, and was highly frowned upon in the 1930s.

This was different. And I believed everything happened for a reason. Maybe it was my turn to be a hero.

"I-I… I love you…" I finally choked out. "And I'll fight for you 25 hours a day, 8 days a week, sixty buh-million days a year… And I'll protect you all the way through this journey down the yellow brick road…"

Abby twisted her face in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's the Wizard of Oz, by Frank L. Baum, you know, I'm characterizing you as the heroine, Dorothy Gale, and me, the Cowardl-"

And again… She cut me off in mid-sentence to kiss me. I could get used to that…

"You are a dork..."

"Yes, but you looooooooove this dork," I teased, forcing on my classic awkward grin.

"Don't make Abby change her mind about choo, Gilligan…" she threatened, caressing my lips with her own. "She likes you too much…"

* * *

_A/N: THE MUCH AWAITED THIRD CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN! Is Abby really preggers? That'd be dreadful plot. :'( LOL You'll see next chappie won't you? BWAHAHA CLIFFHANGUH! WOOT! -Zimmy (Oh and cyber cookies to whoever can tell me the honest truth about my awful characterization!)_


End file.
